Still Alive
by uncleoscar
Summary: set after fake karakure arc. aizen fails on making the kings key and retreats for the time being. a new foreigner kid comes to karakura but he seems to know the visoreds and the urahara shoten. slight AU. OCs included. SennaxOC IchigoxRukia other pairs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey first fanfic may not be all that good but ill make it better probably…**

**Well what ever here goes!**

**Hope you guys don't mind but, I kinda added Senna (you know from that one bleach movie I don't remember the name to?) yeah I added her to the Ichigo school group. Also I added a family and a last name for her cuz that is missing in the canon version. **

*****introducing the OC alert!*****

**If you see a "**OCOCOC**" at the beginning of the chapter then there's gonna be an OC OK? OK… (**OCOCOC**) **

_**Proluge**

50 years ago at central 46

"Welcome Captain Wolfstein, you are charged with going against a direct order by Central 46 to eliminate the following traitors who fled Soul Society and are currently taking refuge in the world of the living: Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love, Kuna Mashiro, Mugurama Kensei, Otoribashi Rose, Sarugaki Hiyori, Ushoda Hachigen, and Yadomaru Lisa. Do you deny any of these claims?"

"No, you are correct"

"Do you have anything to say in your defense captain?"

"No I don't."

"The punishment for such insubordination is usually death; however, you have served well as a captain of the Gotei 13 so your punishment will be reduced to banishment and being stripped of your title as captain."

"Thank you for your kind judgment"

"However this can avoided if you agree to go back to the world of the living to complete the task given to you. Will you do it?

"No, forgive my decision for I don't mean to offend any of you in anyway, but I cannot agree to do that."

"Very well then, you are hereby stripped of your title as captain and will be banished to the from soul society! You will be transported via senkaimon gate in 24 hours. This trial will now come to a close. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys uncleoscar here. No reviews yet so lets see this baby take off. FYI the ppl in the Ichigo school group is Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Senna **

**FYI: Senna can see spirits and Hollows and Shinigamis and stuff, but don't know that Ichigo and pals are shinigamis**

**Disclaimer: kubo owns. I don't (story and canon characters. damn)**

**Claimer: I own. Kubo doesn't(OCs and Plot)**

**Present day**

"Alright guys there's we have a new student today. He's from Italy so be nice." Ms. Ochi said as she walked into the classroom.

A murmur went through the class at the mention of a new student coming to Karakura Highschool. More so because it is rare to find a foreigner in such a small town so the members of class 1-3 were excited.

"Introduce yourself" she said as the new student walked into the classroom. He was a tall, muscular boy with pitch black, disheveled shoulder length hair that a parted so that the majority of his bangs went sideways. He had on the standard school uniform with his shirt untucked and unbuttoned partially down his chest showing the white shirt underneath. He also had a disarming smile and a cheery feel about him.

"Hello everybody, my name is Judas Wolfstein. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. It's not my first time in Japan, but I'm still pretty new here. I hope we can get along." he said in a pleasant voice. Most of the girls swooned over him as the guys were just interested in the new guy.

"Wow, Judas-kun looks like a nice guy, doesn't he?" Inoue whispered over her shoulder to Rukia. Rukia was busy setting her notebook for the day's lessons but answered Inoue.

"Yes he looks like he would be good company."

That was the last straw for Keigo Asano. He was fuming over that fact that Judas had the attention of everybody in the class and the fact that Inoue and Rukia seemed to take interest as well made him go over the edge.

Keigo jumped on his desk and in an exaggerated manner pointed towards Judas,

"Hey new guy! I challenge you to a contest of manliness!"

Judas was slightly taken aback but quickly recomposed himself.

"Might I ask why? Mister…"

"Asano, Keigo Asano, and these are my friend: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Yostora Sado, Orihime Inoue, Kojima Mizuiro and Suzuki Senna." Everybody in the group said their hellos and Judas answered back in kind. "And I just can't stand you stealing the spot light from me! Isn't that right Mizuiro?" Keigo looked to his friend for back up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Asano-san." Mizuiro stated in his mock politeness.

"ARGH! What's with that sudden politeness? Don't talk to me like you don't know me!" screamed a distressed Keigo.

"Whatever you say Asano-san, whatever you say."

"There it is again! Stop with that politeness! It's weird isn't it Ichigo?" Keigo was on the verge of tears when Judas spoke up.

"I accept your challenge Asano-san. When are we going to have this er challenge?" inquired Judas.

_This might be quite fun. Urahara said something about a substitute shinigami but I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here. _Judas chuckled slightly at the thought.

"The challenge will be afterschool; it will be a game of basketball, arm wrestling and a boxing match!" Keigo grinned confidently. _This guy looks like a wimp. He won't be able to handle such exercise. I might not be as athletic as Ichigo or Renji, but I can take this guy! _Keigo gave himself a pep talk to get himself fired up for the event after school.

"Alright, alright settle down everybody it's time for class. You can do what you do afterschool just don't hurt each other too much ok?" Ms. Ochi wasn't really concerned with the arm wrestling or the basketball match but was a bit worried about the boxing match, however dismissed that notion.

The rest of school past by without incident, however, as soon as the bell rang, the kids from Karakura High school gathered in class 1-3 to witness the foreigner and class clown battle it out in a contest of so called "manliness".

The first event in the contest was arm wrestling. Judas was calmly sitting on one side of the table as Keigo was pumping himself up on the other side. If one were to witness Keigo, they would assume he was going into a championship fight, not an arm wrestling match, but that was just how Keigo Asano acted all the time; hyper-active and overly dramatic. Chad agreed to look over the arm wrestling match to assure fair play.

"Alright let's get started" Chad said in his usual monotone voice.

As soon as the match started Keigo went all out as to try and the match quickly, however, Judas seemed to not budge as he looked like he wasn't even trying. He just smiled his pleasant smile as veins popped on Keigo's arm and forehead as he put pressure on Judas's arm.

After Keigo seemed to tire himself out Judas said

"My you sure are strong Asano-san, are you done yet?"

"Not a chance." Asano panted as he tried again to bring his opponent's arm down.

"You sure are a determined one aren't you?" Judas chuckled

"You should give up. He's way out of your league in terms of strength Keigo" Rukia sighed. It was painfully obvious that Judas wasn't trying at all and Keigo was just wasting his energy trying to topple Judas's arm.

"Hey Judas was it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo –san?" judas replied now completely ignoring the match.

"Just beat him already, we're wasting time here. We all know you're the stronger one." Everybody else nodded in mutual agreement.

"Do you guys have that little faith in me?" Keigo cried, still trying in vain to win.

"Well, if you guys say so I guess I'll do just that." Judas said and with a smile he slammed poor Keigo's hand on the desk sending the brown haired boy flying across the room. But as soon as he hit the wall the hyper-active teen sprang right back up.

"Alright I'll let you have that one but I'll get you in basketball!" Keigo confidently declared, and the group went to the indoor gym to see the match continue.

Next in line was the basketball game. Senna, being on the basketball team, naturally was the overseer of the basketball game. The game would be a one on one half court game, the rules being: first to eleven wins, loser's ball, and one time out each. All other rules followed the standard half court basketball game rules.

_Alright, I lost the arm wrestling, but I'm pretty sure I'm faster than this guy. Ill just run around a lot to tire him out and go for lay-up. Its fool proof!_ Keigo thought to himself.

"Alright guys" Senna said "We'll shoot for ball. And since Judas is the challenger, he gets to shoot first.

"Fine" Keigo Said

"Very well then" Judas answered. "Hey Asano-san, good luck"

"Heh you too Judas" Keigo replied breaking out into one of his goofy smiles. During the course of the contest, Keigo's fierceness turned into playful competiveness. Judas was just playing along and had no intention of actually attempting to beat Keigo as the contest went from a contest to just a good mannered game.

Judas was up to shoot for ball. He shot and the ball swished into the net.

"Well I guess it's my ball then" Judas smiled at the gaping Keigo

_Crap! _Keigo thought _this guy's a shooter! I better not let him get easy shots in or I might lose. _The game proceeded with Judas going for three pointer and Keigo using his speed to go in for lay ups. After about ten or so minutes of playing, Keigo called for a time out.

"Hey you're doing pretty well out there huh Keigo" Mizuiro commented when Keigo came to rest where the rest of the group was sitting.

"Yah I'm surprised he could keep up with you, he has 9 points and you have 8" Ichigo said "but you really have to look out for those three pointers of his"

"Yah I know, but I think I can pull this off." Keigo panted. Senna, Renji, and Rukia noticed that Judas was sitting by himself on the other side of the court so they went to go talk to him.

"Hey guys" Rukia said "We're going to talk to Judas OK?"

"Alright you go do that" Ichigo replied as they walked off.

While they were walking, Rukia whispered to Renji

"Do you guys feel that from Judas?" Rukia inquired.

"Yah" Renji whispered, "It seems like he has trace amounts of spiritual pressure about him. I'm not sure what to make of it though."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him then" Rukia replied

"Hello Judas-san, how are you holding up?" Senna asked when they got there. She was interested in him ever since he first arrived but just wanted to get to know him right now.

"Just Judas please, and I'm doing quite well actually. I thought I wouldn't be as tired as I am now, but that Asano –san is quite the runner." Judas said and smiled at the group.

"Well good luck to both of you" Rukia said "we just came to check up on you and say good luck"

"Thank you for your consideration Kuchiki-san" Judas smiled back.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Keigo shouted as he was full of energy again.

"Mine I am surprised at your seemingly boundless energy Asano-san" Judas smiled.

"Well I have to say that is one of my good points!" the brown haired boy laughed. "ok then lets finish this!" after another 10 or so minutes of playing the came out as Keigo with 11 points and Judas with 10.

"Wow I lost. That was a great game Asano-san" Judas chuckled.

"Yah it was huh?" Keigo laughed back. "Well, now it's on to the boxing match I guess huh?"

"Very well then let's get on with it then"

After borrowing two pairs of gloves from the PE equipment locker, everybody gathered at the makeshift boxing ring they made with their book bags. This time, Ichigo would be instigating the match.

"Alright guys rules are simple" Ichigo said "first one to give up or the one that is knocked out is the loser. And since Judas and Keigo both have one win each, this will decide the winner of the manliness contest. _God why am I even here?_ Ichigo thought to himself. However, before they could start the match, Ichigo's shinigami badge went off.

"Um I got to go to the bathroom" Ichigo said and ran off

"Uh same here/ Me too" Rukia and Renji said at the same time and followed Ichigo.

"I forgot I had to do something." Judas said, and ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Mizuiro asked the rest of the group. Ishida and Chad played dumb by saying he didn't know, however, Keigo and Senna were genuinely confused.

About 2 miles from the school, Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji found the hollow. It was a massive spider-like hollow with a mask that resembled a spider head.

"Alright let's get this over with" Ichigo said, annoyed that a hollow showed up. Karakura was oddly quiet ever since Aizen retreated back to Hueco Mundo, but the occasional hollow always seemed to find its way into the small town. But before they could engage the hollow, they heard a gun report. Then the right side of the hollow's head blew up, disintegrating the hollow. The shinigamis turned to where the gun shot came from only to see a figure turning away.

"Hey you! Wait up!" Ichigo called after the figure, but it disappeared behind a building. "I said wait up dammit!" Ichigo said as he began to give chase. As he left, Rukia gave Renji a curious look.

"Didn't that guy's reiatsu feel a lot like the bit we sensed on Judas earlier?" Rukia asked.

"Yah I think it kinda does now that you mention it" Renji admitted. "We need to get to the bottom of this." Then Both Renji and Rukia followed the mystery attacker. As Ichigo was following the attacker, he got a good look at him; he had a black shroud similar to his bankai around his muscular body and had pitch black hair. He carried what looked like an over sized sniper rifle in his arms. The gun was as nearly as tall as the wielder was and looked quite heavy. But the thing that got Ichigo's attention was that the gunner had a coffin foating behind him as he ran. Then the assailant shunpoed away. Ichigo was caught off guard; he didn't know that the other guy knew how to utilize shunpo and could react fast enough. By that time the assailant got away.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed under his breath. Since he wasn't very adept at tracking reiatsus, he couldn't pinpoint the Rukia and Renji caught up and asked what happened, all Ichigo could say was that he got away.

When the trio got back, Judas was already there. And everybody was preparing to go home.

"Well I'm off!" Keigo said as he was putting the gloves away and Pickin up his bag.

"Wait, we haven't finished our contest yet." Judas said.

"Don't worry about it" replied Keigo in a nonchalant manner "We'll just say that it was a draw and call it that ok?"

"Very well then Asano-san, it was fun" Judas conceded. Rukia was about to ask Judas about what they saw earlier, but decided against it thinking it would be better to ask him tomorrow. After saying their good byes, Ichigo and Rukia were walking home Ichigo asked

"What are we gonna do about that mystery gunner?"

"I'll go ask Urahara-san if he has seen anything unusual lately, in the mean time, I think we need to keep an eye on Judas."

"Agreed" Ichigo said as they reached the Kurosaki residence.

**_Yes! Done with the official chapter one**

**Read and Review… or not but I preferred you did**

**Not so sure about the flow of the story so far so if you can give me some hint and stuff that would be helpful too.**

**IMMA SHINIGAMI-FY SENNA SOON YAY!**

**Uncle Oscar over and out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the review Shadow Warrior it's my first fan fic so the characters might be OOC **

**Sorry the chapter was late. Just like how Ichigo just naturally kicks ass, I just naturally suck at writing.**

**So um yah sennagami-fication is gonna happen next chapter**

**Forgive my grammatical errors**

**_**Rukia woke with a start. She felt that strange reiatsu that came from the guy earlier and Judas. She swallowed a soul candy. After telling the mod soul to stay in the closet and not make any sounds she leapt through Ichigo's window. After a discussion with Ichigo before bed, they concluded that the prime suspect for the mystery gunner was Judas.

**A few hours ago**

"So what do think about the guy we met earlier?" Rukia asked as she climbed into the closet.

"I don't know" Ichigo grunted back "but it was weird how he just ran off after he got rid of that hollow though."

"Yes it was. Did you get a good look at him?" Ichigo nodded as he recalled the outfit that the other man was wearing.

"Um yah he was wearing a long black coat, had a coffin floating behind him, and was carrying a giant rifle."

"OK, that seems very conspicuous for somebody to be walking around with a coffin floating behind his back" Rukia looked puzzled.

"No, I think he's a shinigami" Rukia's eyes widened slightly.

"Why do you say that Ichigo?" Rukia went through all the possible reasons as to why an unknown shinigami would be in Karakura on her head.

"Well when I was chasing him down, he used shunpo and got away" Ichigo stated "but I'm not sure because I couldn't see a sword on him.

"Well we'll just have to wait for him to make a move." Rukia moved to slide the door shut but Ichigo spoke up.

"That's not what concerns me though" Rukia raised an eybrow "that guy had black hair" Rukia deadpanned at the statement."

"Um, Ichigo there are a lot of guys with black hair in Karuakura"

"Yah but not many have pitch black hair like he did and there is only one guy I know that has hair as black as that guy did." Rukia's eyes widened at what Ichigo was implying.

"You think that Judas is the shinigami too?" Rukia was thinking the something but not because of the same reasons as Ichigo. She suspected Judas because the reiatsu signature from Judas was similar to the assailant from earlier.

"We'll just have to confront him tomorrow. Sucks, he seemed like a pretty nice guy too." Ichigo yawned as he slipped into sleep.

**End flashback**

Rukia shunpoed to where the reiatsu signal was coming from, then she spotted the gunner from earlier on the roof of a building, his back turned to her and staring at over the town. She hid behind a building once she confirmed he didn't sense her, or so she thought.

"You can come out now" the man said "I know you're there"

"How did you-"Rukia was surprised that she was found out. _I'm sure I hid my reiatsu sufficiently, how was he able to sense me?_

"My my you going to have to try much harder than that to try and hide from the former captain of the 10th squad." the figure chuckled as he turned around. _Shit! This is bad._ Rukia haden't previously anticipated going face to face to against a captain leveled shinigami. This was the first time Rukia got a good look at the man. She looked up from toe to head. He had black dress shoes and a pair of black dress pants on. As she looked up his torso she noticed that he was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt covered with a long black fitted coat that accentuated his muscular build. She then noticed the floating coffin that Ichigo mentioned earlier that night. The coffin itself wasn't all that special in and of its self. It was a standard black metal coffin with silver linings and a silver cross that reached all four corners of the coffin. Then Rukia's gazed landed on the face of the captain and she confirmed her earlier suspicion; the former 10th captain was indeed the new guy in school, Judas Wolfstein.

"We have met earlier but I'll introduce myself again. I am Judas Wolfstein, former captain of squad 10, a pleasure to meet you."

"Kuchiki Rukia, member of squad 13"

"Oh so you're a member of Ukitake's squad, it's been awhile. How is he doing? Did his sickness get any worse?" Judas immediately perked up at the mention of the 13th squad. Rukia's brow rose at Judas's casual manner. Rukia had her guard up; she didn't want to be caught off guard in anyway. If he was a captain level shinigami she didn't have much of a chance at winning but maybe she could catch him by surprise with a kido spell.

"Well I think it's time for me to take my leave. I just came here to gaze at the cityscape and I've had my eye's full." Judas said over his shoulder as he walked away.

_Now!_ Rukia acted as soon as Judas turned around. She focused her reiatsu in her hand and summoned a kido spell.

"Bakudo #4 Hainawa!" This caught Judas off guard as a rope made of kido wrapped around his body effectively immobilizing him. He was stunned at what just happened, giving Rukia enough time to set another kido spell.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro!" As Rukia finished, six flat, yellow beams of kido slammed into Judas's abdomen.

"Forgive me if I come across as rude, but I need to ask you some questions and I can't have you running off on me." Rukia said calmly. She knew that even a level 61 kido spell couldn't hold a captain for long, but she assumed that it would talk him some time to break free of the spell and she would question him during the time her spell bought her.

"Um… Ok. I guess some questions shouldn't be too bad."

"Why are you here?" Rukia asked, she was suspicious at how easily she caught a former captain.

"Why I'm here? Let's see…" Judas scrunched his brows in thought and after a second he opened his eyes, his demeanor changing from light hearted to serious. "I want to go back to soul society to get back my position as captain." Rukia was surprised. _He wants his old position as back? Usually people like him want to talk revenge or something of the like. _

"Why would you want to do that? You must have been stripped of your captain title for a reason." Rukia was curious as why someone who was obviously exiled from soul society would want to go back and she wondered how he could get his previous position back.

"I want to go back because I can be of help in the fight against Aizen." Judas said "and I'm sure that because of the battle in your town recently, the Gotei 13 will need as many captain able fighter as possible." Rukia's eyes widened. _How does he know about Aizen's betrayal and the battle that happened?_

"If you can get to soul society, how are you going to convince the captains to let you back into our ranks?"

"Simple" Judas stated "Let's just say they know I didn't do anything wrong and they will probably welcome me with open arms." Judas said with a smile.

"Thank you for your time Judas-san, but I'm afraid that if you are going to force entry into soul society, then I'm going to have to stop you." Rukia got into a fight stance and waited to see what Judas would do.

"Well if you must." Judas sighed "I understand the protocols of soul society well. But I must compliment on your skill with kido! Not many people can actually pull off what you did against a captain. However, it'll take a lot more than that to hold me" Judas stared straight into Rukia's eyes as he broke free of the kido spells. The glowing flat bars began to break one at a time until there was only the Bakudo #4 holding him, and then he broke the flimsy spell without any trouble. "Now let me show how a real Bakudo is supposed to look like." Rukia was too stunned at the fact that Judas could break two kido spell with such easy that she couldn't move out of the way.

"How?" Rukia whispered. Judas just smiled at her.

"Don't feel too bad Kuchiki-san, nobody will hold it against you for not being able to hold me." Judas lifted a finger and charged kido into his forefinger. "Bakudo #61, rikujokoro" Rukia fully espected six bolts of energy to come smashing into her abdomen, but the spell merely fizzled and dispersed on his finger. "Wow, I'm really out of practice" Judas mused to himself. Rukia almost fell over from the sheer ridiculousness of what just transpired but quickly recomposed herself and shunpoed behind him. But as she appeared behind Judas she was slammed into the roof by a wave of reiatsu that hit her. She struggled to her knees as she fought to get breath into her lungs. Judas was smiling down at her and when she looked into his eyes she felt her heart drop. The sheer amount of reiatsu that Judas was emitting from his body made Rukia's body go cold with fear. _What's up this ludicrous amount of reiatsu? There's no way I could fight this. _Judas just kept smiling at her as she was getting crushed by the spiritual reiatsu. "I let a fair amount of spiritual energy go" Judas looked around casually before looking back at Rukia. "They should be here soon, just hold out until then ok?"

**Kurosaki Residence-Ichigo's room**

Ichigo was tossed out of his bed as a_n_ unbelievably strong shockwave of reiatsu passed by the house. _What was that insane amount of reiatsu?_ Ichigo turned to the closet. "Hey Rukia" He called "Hey Rukia?" Ichigo jumped out of bed and opened the closet door. _Oh no_ Ichigo thought as he realized where Rukia was. He grabbed his Shinigami Substitute Badge, Pushed his soul out of his body and shunpoed out of his window towards where the reiatsu came from.

**Isshin's room**

Isshin cracked his eyes open as he also felt the reiatsu wave. _Now that's a reiatsu I haven't felt in a long time. How nostalgic. _Isshin smiled to himself and turned to go back to sleep as he felt his son's reiatsu leave the house.

**Senna Suzuki's room**

Senna was rocked out of her bed as the shockwave from Judas reached her house. _What was that? I better go check it out. Maybe it's those weird looking people in robes I that hang around. _Senna quickly dressed and quietly sneaked out of the house and ran towards where she felt the shock wave came from.

Renji, Ichida, Chad, and Orihime were all stunned as they felt the pressure wave of reiatsu hit them. Then after getting over the initial shock, all of then rushed to the signal where the reiatsu came from. If one was to measure how far the wave of reiatsu extended, they would find that the presence of Judas's reiatsu could be felt for miles across. Along the way, all of the companions met up and sped towards to where Rukia and Judas were.

"Hey did you feel how strong that reiatsu was just now?" Ichigo asked the group.

"Yeah" Renji answered back nervously, "It was friggin massive."

"Who or what could possibly make such an enormous amount of reiatsu like that?" Ishida asked. He thought about how big the reiatsu was. "I felt like a captain's reiastu." Ishida gauged. All of them were visibly shaken at the thought of a captain level shinigami running loose.

"Where is Rukia" Renji asked. He expected her to be with Ichigo considering they lived in the same house.

"I think she's already there. She must have felt Judas's reiatsu and went to investigate." Ichigo replied.

"She WHAT?" Renji shouted as he started to worry about what could happen to Rukia. Rukia was strong, but she was only as strong as a 3rd seat. However, Ishida perked up when Ichigo mentioned 'Judas'.

"Wait; did you say Judas, Kurosaki?"

"Yah, Rukia and I talked before we went to sleep that the person who showed up and destroyed that hollow earlier today was most like Judas Wolfstein."

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out when we get there. Speaking of which I think I see them." Renji pointed at two figures: one was in a long, black coat with a coffin behind him and one that looked like Rukia, was on her knees trying to get up.

Judas looked over his shoulder and noticed Ichigo and the rest of the group coming towards Rukia and him.

"Well looks like your friends came. Congratulations for not passing out on me." Judas said as he turned to face the improvised protector group of Karakura. "Hello everybody! Good weather we're having tonight huh?"

"Hey! What did you do to Rukia!" Ichigo was fuming. When he got there what he saw was Judas standing over a very worn out looking Rukia.

"Well you see," Judas explained. "Actually she's the one who attacked me first so I merely restrained her." He finished cheerfully.

"Bastard, I'll kill you!" Ichigo shouted as he ran to attack Judas; but before he could reach him the space in front of him exploded. Ichigo was flung back as he stared at the ground directly between Judas and Ichigo smolder.

"Yada yada" a voice came from the shadow of an airvent on the roof. "We shouldn't be fighting like this at this time of night now isn't that right Tessai?"

"Of course manager" Tessai said as he followed Urahara from behind the airvent his hand still stretched out in front of him from where the kido spell came from.

"Hat-n-Clogs! What are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Urahara-tan. Long time no see." Judas said cheerfully.

"Indeed it has. My Judas-san you haven't aged a day since I last saw you." Urahara smiled.

"I'll sat you look as healthy as ever Urahara-tan!" Judas and Urahara both broke out in chuckles that were identical to each other.

"DON'T IGNORE ME DAMMIT!" an infuriated Ichigo shouted. "And how do you know each other!"

"We'll get to that" Urahara said. "But it seems that Judas's reiatsu attracted some guests. Tessai, go take Kuchiki-san back to the shop would you?"

"Of course manager." As Tessai picked up Rukia and shunpoed back to the Urahara Shoten, a horde of Hollows appeared, attracted by the reiatsu Judas let loose. Everybody for the exception of Urahara and Judas were surprised by the turn out. The amount of hollows that came was almost as many as the time when Ishida used hollow bait.

"Well this looks fun", Judas commented as he set his floating coffin down on the ground. The then gathered reiatsu in his hand and the front of the coffin. The coffin open and revealed the giant break – action rifle [1] hidden behind the doors. Judas pulled out the rifle lowering the latch so the stock broke off from the barrel revealing a space to put a bullet in. he then reached into the coffin and pulled out a bullet that had the diameter of a baseball and was about 8 inches long. He pushed the bullet into the chamber and pushed the stock back into place; Judas aimed into the fray of the hollows penetrating several before exploding in their midst wiping out even more. Everyone else was already fighting when they heard an explosion near them. They all looked back to have Judas smiling at them while reloading the rifle. Well into the fight, Judas reached into the coffin to find that there were no more bullets. "I guess it's time to bust out the ol' zanpakto again." Judas again gathered reiatsu into his finger and touched the coffin. As he did that a hatch on the top of the coffin opened up and a sword hilt rose up out of it.

"Hello old friend" Judas said as he pulled the zanpakto out of the hatch. The zanpakto was a standard katana with the guard shaped like a five-pointed star with the insides hollowed out and a black hilt. He was about to jump into the fray when he heard a scream.

**So um yah as a side note, I based Judas being the captain of the 10****th**** squad because I wanted him to be captain around the time the visoreds were still in soul society. And when I cross referenced the captains and squads, I was left with the 10****th**** and 6****th**** squad without captains. 6****th**** squad was run by Byakuya's grandpa so that left only the 10****th**** open for Judas to take.**

**Also sorry if Rukia seemed weak in this chapter, that is totally not it. I did my research compliments of and figured that Rukia was about as strong as a 3****rd**** seat. And the whole being scared shitless and it being hard to breath, it's apparently a natural reaction when someone faces a person with massive reiatsu. I just wanted to emphasis the crazy amount of reiatsu Judas Wolfstein had, you know being a captain and all. If you have any questions about how reiatsu affects ppl go to ****.com/wiki/Reiatsu****.**

**[1] If you don't know what a break action rifle is, it's the kind that Seras had in Hellsing. Still don't know? Here this might help ****.org/wiki/Break-action**

**Read Review … or not and tell me if anything seems off.**

**That's all I have to say Uncle Oscar has things to do**


End file.
